


Nathalie Appreciation Week

by Vaders_Apprentice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #Nathalie Appreciation Week, #We Are Miraculous, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Child Soldiers, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Guardian - Freeform, Kwamis Are Gods, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Meme, Meme King Adrien Agreste, Memes, Monsters, Nathalie Appreciation Week, Nathalie is Fu's granddaughter, Prankster Adrien Agreste, Protective Nathalie Sancoeur, She is the next guardian, Soldiers, Texting, The heir to the guardian is called the watcher, We are Miraculous, Wyazz thinks it's great, cat memes, kwami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_Apprentice/pseuds/Vaders_Apprentice
Summary: Stories and tales of Nathalie Sancoeur!Written for Nathalie Appreciation Week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am late to Nathalie Appreciation Week, but here is my response to the first prompt, “I don’t get payed enough for this nonsense.”

“I don’t get payed enough for this nonsense.” Nathalie said, staring at the giant cheese wheel in the yard of the Agreste Mansion. 

“...It seemed like a good idea?” Adrien offered, staring at her.

“And _why_ is that, Adrien?”

“Because… it’s a giant piece of cheese, left over from that akuma, Cheesey Champion! I thought it would be hilarious to bring it into the yard.”

“This is a prank, isn’t it.”

“Okay, so _maybe_ , I wanted to see Father’s reaction to a giant slice of cheese in his front yard. Possibly.”

Nathalie almost dismissed the thought, but then she took a moment to imagine the look on Gabriel’s face when he saw the cheese. It would be priceless, she knew. There was no way she could lose this opportunity to take an embarrassing photo of Gabriel. Decision made, she walked over to where Adrien was standing next to the cheese.

“Alright. But if your Father asks, I had nothing to do with this and am as shocked as he is. I knew nothing about this smelly slice of gorgonzola on his lawn.”

Adrien snapped an only slightly silly salute, and she turned to begin walking away, though not quite quickly enough to miss Adrien’s mutter of, “It’s _camembert_!”

For years to come, she, the staff, and Adrien himself would treasure the image of Gabriel, standing in front of the giant cheese wheel with a flabbergasted expression on his face. Nathalie would forever deny that she was caught moments after taking the picture because she couldn’t stop laughing. Not even Gabriel’s scowl could stem the torrent of giggles.


	2. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie is sick, but won't take a day off. Gabriel and Adrien can't have that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my entry for the prompt, "Day Off". Hope you enjoy!

Nathalie’s day was normally scheduled to the minute. She came to work on time, never early or late. She never took a day off, and she never accepted anything less than the best. Not from Gabriel, Agreste Fashion, or even herself. ‘Day of rest’, was a foreign concept, and to her mind, ‘invalid’ meant weak. Unfortunately, sometimes the choice was taken out of her hands. This was one such time.

“Sir, I cannot allow this. I am _not_ taking a sick day, and I will not allow slacking behaviors! I will not-”

“Nathalie, you’re sick. You have a fever. You are to take the day off and _rest_ , and you will do it without complaint.”

“But-”

“Enough! Nathalie, since you clearly will not leave this house, we will care for you here. We have a fully equipped guest suite, you will stay until you are well. Adrien and I will tie you down if we have to, but since you can barely walk I don’t think that will be an issue.”

Nathalie sighed. Much as she’d like to protest more, she knew that once Gabriel was on a roll, nothing could stop him. So without further complaint, she allowed them to move her to the guest suite, plump her pillows, and bring her some soup.

However, amidst all this pampering, she got an idea that would enable her to exact revenge for them strong arming her into bed. “We’re watching a movie.” She announced, drawing stares from her pair of attendants.

“We are?” Gabriel asked.

“We are. We’re watching That Movie.”

“But-” Adrien started to protest.

“No buts.” Nathalie said, quite enjoying her revenge and the horrified looks on the male's faces. “We are watching That Movie, and there will be no arguments. You made me take a day off, me making you watch my favorite movie is a small price to pay.”

Adrien and Gabriel exchanged looks, and then cued up the move without another word. Nathalie smiled to herself. She might be sick, but she was still a force to be reckoned with.

******

After the movie was over, they tucked her into bed for a nap. As she was drifting off, she heard Gabriel say, “I can’t believe she made us watch That Movie!”

Adrien snorted. “Did you honestly expect anything less from her?” He paused a moment, then said, voice softening, “But it was worth it, though.”

“Yes.” Gabriel agreed quietly. “It really was.”

Nathalie smiled as she faded into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who thinks Nathalie being sick and getting pampered by the Agreste men, but still being a scary awesome person would happen? (And I don't actually know what That Movie is...)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, I love hearing from you! I hope to see you in the comments and kudos! :)


	3. Duchess of the Final Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last ball of fashion week has arrived, and Nathalie needs a dress. She isn't looking forward to it, but maybe a special gown will make all the difference...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally caught up! This is my response to today's prompt, "Fashion Week".

Nathalie hated fashion week. She understood that it was important to her boss and his company, but it was an absolute _pain_. The arrangements were nightmares, the clothes always seemed to need last minute fixes, and the schedule’s of everyone involved with the Agrestes were hectic. She herself was no exception, and though fashion Week was almost over, there was still one event left: La Balle Finale, the final ball.

The thing she hated most about it was that it was a _dance_ , and there was a dress code. Formal wear for everyone, and this meant a dress. Nathalie hated wearing one, because even though Gabriel always came up with something tasteful for her, she still felt ridiculous and out of place, an imposter among the aristocrats of the fashion world. 

However, since if the fashion world had a king, it was undeniably Gabriel, with Adrien the the crown prince. As their assistant, she was expected to dress like a metaphorical duchess, even if she dealt mostly with the business side of things.

Because of that, she always waited with resigned discomfort in the changing room a few hours before the Ball, knowing that no matter how beautiful it was, it would never quite convince her that she blended in among the upper echelons of society. 

She was quite convinced this year would be no different, and although she was curious to see what Gabriel had come up with, she did not expect to be surprised. She was convinced, that is, until she walked into the room and caught sight of the dress.

It was red and dark blue, her usual colors, and with a hint of black embroidery in a style that resembled vines wrapping around her, it was also subtle. Modest and lovely, she knew that this was a ballgown she would have no problems wearing.

“So. What do you think?” Gabriel asked quietly from behind, startling her. She hadn’t heard him come in.

“It’s beautiful.” She murmured, reaching out a hand to caress the silk.

“Here, let me.” Gabriel said, pulling it off the hanger and holding it in front of her. She reached out a hand to pull out her pin, leaving her hair to cascade down her back. She took a moment to ascertain that her contacts weren’t causing her any problems, and then she looked. She had to catch her breath a moment later, because the stunning, beautiful woman could not be her. This woman, with her hair unbound and her neck accented with simple jewelry wearing a breathtaking dress was _other_. She smiled, and the woman in the mirror smiled back. “I love it.” She breathed, watching the way her reflection mirrored her.

Maybe this La Balle Finale wouldn’t be so bad, now that she felt like a duchess in her own right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I hope I described Nathalie's thoughts to your satisfaction, but I'm always looking for suggestions, so please review! :)


	4. Her Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie cannot stop the Agreste family from falling apart. But she can watch over Adrien. She will safeguard Her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my response to the prompt, "Adrien".

Nathalie was one of few people to see the Agrestes fall. She’d been hired just before Selene disappeared, not long enough to have spoken more than a few words to her. Her impression was that she was a free spirited woman, the only person who could coax a smile out of her husband when he was annoyed or head off a tantrum from her son. But then she’d disappeared, and as the family’s assistant, she watched as Gabriel buried himself in work and Adrien in activities. She knew Selene partly from brief encounters. She knew her far better seeing the holes she left behind. 

She saw her warmth in the cold that permeated the empty mansion. She saw her smiles in the frowns Gabriel wore. She saw her tactile nature in Adrien’s touch starved existence. And she saw her kindness in her son’s eyes as he innocently pleaded to go to school, and saw her loving nature in Gabriel refusing to let him go. Her free spirit, passed on to her child was stifled in his cage, and seeing it, Nathalie decided to act.

She might not remember the woman, but she saw the scars every day in her former home. And Nathalie was determined to unlock the doors so that Adrien might fly.

It was this desire that drove her to find allies in the Agreste household, such as the bodyguard who everyone called gorilla. It was this that compelled her to manipulate Adrien’s schedule to allow for free time. And it was this that spurred her to make a case to Gabriel. She spoke to the social opportunities, the lack of drawbacks, how it would look for PR. And at last, when she had made her case, Gabriel sat back, and asked her a question. _Why are you_ really _doing this?_ He asked, and she thought about her answer for a few moments before responding, “Because _She_ would want me to.” At that, she walked out of the room and left Gabriel to his thoughts. 

A few hours later, she was incredibly relieved to hear Gabriel grant permission. There were restrictions, of course, but it was better than the alternatives. And, looking at Adrien’s elated face, she was reminded of Selene. She may not have known the woman, but she would care for those she left behind. Perhaps she could not heal the scars completely, but she could watch over her son, and make certain he grew up like her. She could not change his painful past, but she could ensure his kinder future. It was the least she could do, after all. 

For Her son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I think Mrs.Agreste looks like a Selene, so that's how I'm referring to her in my stories. 
> 
> As always, comments, critiques, and kudos are always welcome!


	5. Bored At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie has finished all her work, and is bored. At least, until someone sends her a most unexpected text...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SUPER SORRY for not posting! I was away on a trip that didn't have any wifi, so I couldn't post anything. I'm back now, and I'll be posting the rest of the prompt responses in the next few days. Hope you enjoy!

Nathalie wasn’t often bored at work. She had far too much on her plate at any given time for that to be likely, but once in awhile it happened, and then she was stuck. She had far too much integrity to take someone else’s task, if she did any more reports she’d go cross eyed, and there was nothing else Gabriel required of her.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair and staring at the “ceiling. “What to do…” She muttered. As if on cue, her phone vibrated. _A text_. Interest piqued, she reached over and opened her cell. Absentmindedly, she noted it was from Adrien. But, what could he want with sending her a text, on her personal device no less-

The text opened, and Nathalie stared at it. Stared some more. Refreshed the page to see if it would change. Nope, still there. A photo of a fat cat, staring at a cup of coffee greeted her eyes. However, it was the inscription that wouldn’t let her stop gaping at it. _Adrien_ had sent her a _cat meme_? One entitled “You can keep your stinking cat food. Coffee is what _really_ gives me life.” Why on earth would Adrien do that?

Her musings were interrupted by another alert from her cellphone. More quickly followed. All, it seemed, were from Adrien. And all of them were cat memes. As much as she normally despised slacking behavior, she couldn’t stop herself from opening and reading every text, or from laughing at the sheer hilarity, because _OH MY GOD, Who would have thought of that?!?_

It was only several hours later, when she happened to glance at the clock, did she notice the work day had ended, and just how much time she’d whiled away on cat memes. As she walked out the door, she couldn’t help but wonder why Adrien had sent her the memes _then_. “And,” She wondered, “How did he know to send them?”

From his vantage point at the top of the stairs, Adrien Agreste finally gave in to his long stifled burst of cat meme fueled laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been often headcanoned that Adrien has a thing for cat memes, but I thought, what if he sent them to Nathalie? And she liked them? That was basically the seed for this response. Also: I'm pretty sure I made up this meme. If you've seen it before, please let me know. As always, comments, kudos, and reviews are always welcome!


	6. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warrior has borne many names over the course of her life. This is her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my response to the prompt, 'Hero/Villain.'

She once bore a different name. She’d abandoned it, long ago, and chosen the one she wore now to replace it. Complete her metamorphosis. She’d cast off everything that tied her to whom she’d been, when she was just a child, then teen. A girl who still had a heart, and a family, and a world that cared about her. That girl was dead.

She chose Nathalie, because the attack occurred on Christmas Eve. The dawn after the monsters came she chose to name herself after the day she left her old life behind. She chose it to remind herself of what she’d lost, and to honor those she still fought for. This woman called Nathalie would not forget her mission.

She did not choose her second name. That was given to her by a man she saved. His name was Gabriel Agreste, and he was a tailor. She saved his family from the akuma, armed with only a sword. It was made of a curious metal, with the design of a crown etched into the hilt, and that design was what had given her the nickname Red Queen. An old man had given it to her, with a hope for her success in her undertaking, and it had served her well.

After the battle Gabriel stared at her, his wife Selene and son Adrien gazing at her. 

“Why?” He called. “Why do you fight? Why do you show no mercy? No compassion?”

“They are demons.” Was the only answer she gave.

“You truly are heartless.” He said, before turning away. She did the same, but remembered the incident, and later, sitting alone by her campfire, she donned it as her second name. 

She did not think of the man and his family until she encountered his son, Adrien. The boy had lost his family too, and like her had decided to take on a new identity while on this vengeful journey. Knowing he would need guidance, she agreed. It was only later that she noticed his staff and gauntlets.

Marinette was next. She lost her family in the same attack Adrien did, and made a similar choice. Ladybug, with her yoyo and lucky charm, was welcomed into the group, and quickly became Adrien’s partner, on and off the field.

Alya and Nino came together. Bubbler, with his force fields, and Lady Wifi’s offensive capabilities made a deadly team. And though at first they were tight lipped about their story, they soon opened up, and revealed that they had been dating before they’d watched their worlds shatter, and had made their choice as one.

After that, they came quickly. Queen Bee and Paon Royale were deadly incarnations of the formerly apathetic Chloe and Nathaniel. Reflekta and Princess Fragrance were once quiet lovers called Juleka and Rose. Stoneheart and Horrificator were manifestations of Ivan and Mylene’s rage. Volpina a girl called Lila’s pain. Gamer and Vanisher the product of Max and Sabrina’s desire to never again be helpless. The last of them, Timebreaker and Dark Cupid, wanted to save others to atone for being unable to save their own.

Nathalie guided them all. Watched them grow, fall in love, conquer demons within their souls, and then save others from what they had lost. Protected children from following their paths. And though she would give anything in the world to preserve their innocence, she would safeguard them in this cruel life they had chosen.

The third name she bore was a title bestowed upon them all, by the man who gave them their weapons. He had come across them, and seen them fight and kill the demons attacking a village. He’d smiled and shook his head, before laughing and turning away. Nathalie asked him why he laughed, and he replied, “Because you are better than I had hoped. With those weapons, and the duty of fighting the akuma, I had feared you might become demons yourselves, but you haven’t. You’ve persevered, protected and guarded each other. Truly, you are miraculous.”

The woman known as the Red Queen had been many things over the course of her life. She had been a child, a teenager, a woman. She had been a victim, a survivor, and soldier. She had been a teacher, surrogate mother. A sister and a friend. She had persevered, killed, and protected. But what she was most proud of was her final title. It integrated everything she had done. Everything she had lost. Everything she had gained. Her last and true name illustrated who she had been, who she was, and everything she would become. She was not the first or last to bear this epithet, but she wore it as if she was. For she was, and always would be, a Guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little darker than I normally write, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Personally, I love Warrior Nathalie.
> 
> I totally made up the moniker 'Red Queen', as well as her weapon. There are no canon swords as far as I know. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and review are always appreciated!!! :)


	7. Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long lived as he is, Fu knows he will not live forever. So when his young granddaughter is placed in his care, he teaches her about their family's history . He teaches her everything she will need to know when his role is hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my response to the prompt, "Secrets."

Nathalie knew her grandfather wasn’t like other people’s. She’d been raised by him after her parents died, and though it was possible to hide oddness on short visits, it was near impossible to do when there was a curious child wandering about. The first few hints she’d noted, but passed by in favor of more interesting ventures. Who cared what Grandfather Fu did with pounds of lettuce she never saw him eating, when there were new things to explore? 

He managed to keep his secrets for a while, but one day, she’d been poking around his office, and discovered that his _gramophone’s top_ opened _!_ When she discovered there were _jewelry boxes_ inside, she naturally decided to investigate. However, she was not expecting the first one she touched to yield up a green turtle(?!?). When the creature had opened its eyes and _flown_ , the startled little girl fell on to her back and emitted a high pitched scream. 

Hearing this, her grandfather rushed in and took in the scene: His granddaughter scrambling away from Wyazz, the gramophone open, the miraculous exposed. As he took in the tense standoff, Nathalie noticed his presence, and in a trembling voice, asked him, “G-Grandfather? What is that? What’s going on?”

He went over to her, gesturing for Wyazz to stay put as he did so, and sat down. “That, Nathalie, is Wyazz.”

Her nose wrinkled adorably as she thought. “But, what IS he?”

“He is something called a kwami, dear. They are sort of like gods, and it is our job to protect them.”

“Our job?”

“Yes. For centuries, it has been our family’s job to guard them, keep their secrets, and find partners for them.”

“Weilders?”

Fu smiled at her question. “Yes, Nathalie. The kwami can grant their abilities to those who wear their miraculous, which are special pieces of jewelry.”

Her eyes grew wide. “You mean they make people SUPERHEROES?!?”

“Indeed.” He said, pulling her into his lap. “But not us.”

“Why not?”

“Because it is our job to be the keepers. We choose who is worthy to wield the miraculouses. I wear the turtle miraculous, but that is only because that is Wyazz’s, and I need him to help me. And one day, this will be yours.”

“MINE?!?”

Fu could not help laughing at her enthusiastic response. “Yes. you are the next family member, and one day you will take my place and become the new Guardian when I die.”

“Bu-but you CAN’T die!” She sobbed, curling into his chest. He patted her long midnight blue hair, and held her until she stopped crying.

“Don’t worry, precious. I’m not planning on doing so for a very long time, and our family lives much longer than most. For now, you will be called the Watcher. That’s what the heir is called while they are training.”

“Cool!!!”

He grinned at her. “I’m glad you think so, my little treasure. For now, why don’t I start your training by introducing you to my kwami?”

“Okay…”

He motioned for Wyazz to approach, and the turtle sat on his shoulder, staring down at his future Mistress. “Nathalie, sweetheart, this is Wyazz. You’ll need to protect him when you are the Guardian. Wyazz, this is Nathalie, my granddaughter, and as of today, your Watcher.” 

“Pleased to meet you.” Wyazz said. Though the girl was small and young, he could see an iron will and a mind willing to hold the knowledge of the ages lurking behind her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled, and he could see the moment when the child accepted her role. “Hello.”

Later, as he watched Fu teach Nathalie about the miraculous, Wyazz could see that she would be an excellent Watcher and Guardian. He had been with this family since the beginning, and he could tell she would be wonderful. And as he saw her attempt, and succeed, at her first bits of magic as her Grandfather watched proudly, he smiled for his friend, and for the kwami he was trustee to. The role of the Guardian, keeper of the miraculous and caretaker of the chosen, was in good hands. For now, though, all little Nathalie needed to do was Watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by me thinking, "What if Fu had a granddaughter? And what if it was Nathalie? And how would a child react to a kwami?"
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my submissions to Nathalie Appreciation week!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and reviews are always appreciated!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's a little short, but I'll try to make it up. Please remember, comments, critiques and kudos are all greatly appreciated!!! :)


End file.
